The invention relates to a device for covering a gap, comprising at least the following elements:
two abutting components that are separated from each other in their joint areas by a basic gap that is larger than 0 mm in most cases, whereby at least one component is displaceable, forming a gap that is enlarged versus the basic gap; and whereby, furthermore, at least one flexible profile covering the gap extends in the form of a strand and is secured on the two components and covers the gap;
whereby, furthermore, the components in particular are a door frame and/or a wall as well as a door leaf that is supported in a rotating manner, revolving around a center of rotation, notably forming a door gap that can be enlarged, whereby the zone of the door gap being farthest removed from the center of rotation is covered by a flexible profile covering the gap and extending in the form of a strand; and whereby, furthermore,
at least one gap-covering profile, or the gap-covering profile being farthest removed from the center of rotation of a door with respect to the basic gap is a profiled body substantially that has a tubular cross sectional shape and comprises a front part, two lateral parts, as well as two holding feet, whereby the two side parts merge into a loop system extending into the interior of the profiled body; and whereby the loop system in turn merges into the two holding feet in the site of the outlet of the profiled body, said holding feet each being secured on the components by means of an additional holding element (DE-U-94 19 082).
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,862, the loop system with a substantially inversely symmetrical cross section is configured in such a way that the two side parts each merge into a first loop, which in turn extends into the interior of the profiled body, passing the holding foot or holding element, and then merges into a second loop that merges into a curved, tapered outlet, passing the inner side of the front part in the direction opposite to the first loop, said tapered part finally merging into the holding foot in the site of the outlet of the profiled body.
Displaceable gaps with large differences in the size of the gap pose substantial risks for accidents. It is necessary to especially mention in this connection the door gaps in kindergardens, schools and where ever children are at play, where dangerous crush injuries occur time and again. It already has been proposed for that reason to cover such door gaps with profiles that have a cross section of the profile similar to an accordion. However, such profiles are frequently worn after only a short time of use because they were not capable of withstanding the partly extreme gap situations. The same problem was posed with the gap-covering profile according to DE-U-94 19 082 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,862.
Now, the problem of the present invention consists in providing a device for covering gaps arrangement for covering such gaps for systems that assures effective protection, in particular protection for fingers in different space and gap situations, whereby longer durability and less resetting force have to be connected with the geometry of the profile.
Said problem is solved according to the characteristic part of claim 17 by a system for covering a gap in connection with which
the front part of the gap covering arrangement, at a substantially mirror-symmetrical cross-sectional shape in comparison to the loop system of the gap covering arrangement, has a thickening, whereby within the thickening there exists at least a strand-like extending hollow space.
Useful variations of the gap-covering arrangement as defined by the invention are specified in claims 2 to 16.